


Cheesecake Anniversary

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Season 6 Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Kurt stays in NYC to do his work/study internship at the retirement home his junior year.==="... What’s the occasion?”“It’s to celebrate the first anniversary of the first time we spent more than five minutes together without me doing something I needed to apologize for or actually apologizing to you.”Kurt laughed.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Cheesecake Anniversary

Kurt unlocked the door to the loft and stepped inside. He smelled something sweet that he couldn’t quite identify. He slid the door closed. He turned back around to see Sebastian coming out the bathroom and grabbing for his apron. When he saw Kurt, he looked like a toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Kurt, you’re home early.”

“Our last meeting got postponed until later this week.”

“Why don’t you change into something more comfortable while I finish up what I was doing?”

“What are you doing?”

“Change first. Then, I’ll tell you.”

Kurt went into their room, which had been Rachel’s. The curtains had been replaced with a real wall and a door a little over three months prior. He came back out wearing sweats, matching Sebastian’s attire. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, facing the wall.

“Close your eyes.” Sebastian opened the refrigerator, pulled out a perfect chocolate-crusted, pecan caramel swirl topped cheesecake, and placed it on the table in front of Kurt. “Okay. Open your eyes.”

“Oh, my God, Bas! It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

“Wait. You made it?”

“I did.”

“Wow. It’s perfect. What’s the occasion?”

“It’s to celebrate the first anniversary of the first time we spent more than five minutes together without me doing something I needed to apologize for or actually apologizing to you.”

Kurt laughed. “You showed up last year when I put up fliers at NYADA and Elliott put up an ad for me on the NYU shared housing list online.”

“I did. I got lost and showed up an hour after the open house had ended, but for whatever crazy reason, you let me in. And you offered me the most fabulous piece of cheesecake I had ever eaten.”

“And since it was so late and you got lost on the way here, I offered to let you sleep on the couch and leave in the morning, even though you were paying for a hotel room.”

Sebastian laughed. “That’s true. That was a truly terrible futon.”

“I beg your pardon,” Kurt retorted.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Fine. It was a perfectly sturdy and functional frame, but the mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable. The new one is much better.”

“I can’t argue with that, but in my defense, I only paid $100 for it. And we didn’t have to sit on the floor anymore.”

“Fair point.”

Kurt turned his attention back to the tantalizing dessert in front of him. “So, do we get to eat this gorgeous cheesecake?”

“Of course. It’s dessert first night. I made chopped salads too. They’re in the fridge. We can eat them later while we watch a movie.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Sebastian answered, as he turned back from grabbing a knife to slice the cheesecake.

Kurt got up and got two plates and put them on the table. “About a month ago, we celebrated the 10th time we made homemade lasagna together. A week or so before that we celebrated National Blueberry Day by having blueberry cobbler.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Those are far from the first, but just the ones that come to mind right this second. I’ve never asked, but you seem to like picking random events and celebrating them like they’re high holidays.”

Sebastian placed a piece on each plate and put the cheesecake back in the fridge. He grabbed two forks and sat down facing the fridge. He gave Kurt one of the forks.

Kurt put a bite in his mouth. “This is perfect. It’s amazing.”

Sebastian’s smile lit up his eyes. He took a bite as well. It was as good as Kurt said. “To answer your question, we all had to see one of the advisors to discuss how we were settling in during my freshman year at NYU Paris. I thought it was stupid since I had lived in Paris before, but I went because it was mandatory. Anyway, for whatever reason, I just opened up to her that day. I went back for weekly sessions. Over time, I realized that I had never been valued and therefore didn’t value myself or other people. Throughout that year, I learned to care about myself and I made a promise to myself, and my future partner if I ever had one, that I would value ‘insignificant things’ because they were actually the really valuable things. I realized that we give our own life meaning by valuing it. After I moved in with you, I saw you do it. You would make cookies or we’d go somewhere just for the fun of it, long before we were dating. I wasn’t good at doing it spontaneously like you, so I started keeping track of things. I bookmarked the website with all of the national holidays on it, chose some, and came up with ways to celebrate them.”

“I like it. It’s been a lot of fun.” He reached out and took Sebastian’s hand. “I know what we can celebrate next week.”

“What’s that?”

“My last first day of school. I’m auditioning for the fall play. Being in the spring musical last semester was so much fun. I’m also going to start holding auditions for my senior project.” Kurt finished his last bite. “I appreciate how much effort you put into being an amazing boyfriend. I just want you to know that.” He picked his plate up and Sebastian’s. He kissed him on the side of the neck as he walked past.

Sebastian got up and stepped behind Kurt at the sink. He wrapped his arms around him and propped his chin on Kurt’s shoulder while he washed the dishes. Kurt rinsed and dried his hands when he finished. He turned in Sebastian’s arms and kissed him gently.

“What movie are we watching later?”

“I saw that you had finished the book this morning, so I picked up _Insurgent._ ”

“How about a pre-movie snuggle since I got home early?”

He kissed Kurt. “That sounds perfect.”


End file.
